Grace Mars
Biography Grace Mars (born July 2, 1976) is a main character in Heavy Rain. She is the wife to Ethan Mars and the mother to Jason and Shaun Mars. First Appearance and Jason's Death She first appears walking in the house with groceries for Jason's birthday party. While she is in the kitchen preparing lunch she asks for Ethan's help with getting various jobs done. Later that year, Grace and the family take a trip out to the mall. When they arrive she asks Ethan to look after Jason while she takes Shaun to buy some shoes. When she comes back stating that there was too much of a crowd to do much of anything, she notices Jason is missing. She and Shaun wait behind while Ethan goes on a desperate search for him. Ethan finally meets up with Jason on the outside of the mall. Jason runs across the street which tragically ends his life when he is hit by a car. Grace and Shaun watch helplessly as Jason and Ethan lay in the road. She runs out to her son screaming his name and is hysterical. Life After Jason After Jason died, Grace and Ethan had separated. They both share custody of Shaun, with Ethan seeing him throughout the week, while Grace sees him on the weekends. One day after school, Ethan and Shaun go to the park. Ethan has a blackout and loses his son. Grace is next seen at the police department with her ex-husband filing a missing persons report. The detectives tell Ethan that they will try their best to find Shaun. Ethan then meets up with Grace in the police departments lobby. Grace ask Ethan if the detectives think Shaun was taken by the Origami Killer, and he informs her that it might be a possibility, but it is still too early to say. Grace then shows some aggression towards Ethan, blaming him for losing Shaun and then also blaming him for Jason's death, which she regrets seconds later. The scene ends with her mourning the loss of Jason. Later in the game, there is another scene with Grace in the police department talking to Lieutenant Carter Blake about Ethan. She tells Blake that Ethan came home one night talking about drowning bodies and rain water, which is associated with the Origami Killer. Grace suspects Ethan to be the Origami Killer. Once the conversation is over, she begs the detectives to find her son, Shaun. Relationship With Ethan From the start of the game, Ethan and Grace seem to have a strong, healthy marriage. Grace remarks that it "feels like yesterday we were flirting in high school." Ethan comments on his wife, saying that she gets more beautiful with every passing day, and even seduces her while she is getting ready for Jason's party. After Jason's death, Grace and Ethan divorce, and she develops hostility towards Ethan, since she blames him for the tragedy. When the two are seen together again, Grace can be seen yelling at him and blaming him for losing both of their children, Jason and Shaun. She also tries to turn Ethan into the police. Endings Grace can be seen on two endings in Heavy Rain. *If Ethan dies throughout the course of the game, Grace and Shaun (along with others) can be seen at Ethan's grave, where she quickly takes Shaun and the two leave together. *The other ending Grace can appear in happens if Ethan does not escape the police. When Ethan is released, Grace and Shaun are waiting in the police station. Grace states that she thought Shaun might want to see Ethan as soon as he gets out. She then says sorry to Ethan and leaves her ex and son to reunite. Trivia *Grace Mars is modelled and voiced after Ginnie Watson. *A picture can be seen in Ethan and Grace's bedroom showing their wedding day. *Players can look through the shoe store window and see Grace and Shaun trying on shoes. *In Ethan's new house, players can view a videotape in his office showing footage of Jason, Shaun, and Grace in the backyard of their old house, while Ethan films them. If you watch the whole tape, Ethan will begin to cry and apologize in his thoughts. Profile Name: Grace Mars Gender: Female Age: 35 Status: Alive Hair Color: Auburn Eye Color: Brown Occupation: Unknown Category:Characters